How to Transfigure Your Potions Master
by Mekio
Summary: Ginny finds out she's better at Transfiguration then she thought...Just ask Snape, he found out the hard way. (Mind you rated R for language now, more intimate stuff laterz) Ch 6up!
1. Late For Potions

  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter ect.)   
A/N: Okay this was not the original first chapter...I accidently deleted the first chapter. Bare with my stupidity please; it comes and goes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene: Ginny is in Gryffindor Tower rushing to get to potions class which she is already late for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Ron, _pass_ me my cauldron!" Ginny said rather flustered. "Ginny why don't you just ditch and stay up here, I mean, you'll lose Gryffindor about 50 points and get yourself a detention!" Ron tried to reason as he passed his sister her cauldron. Hermione on the other hand gave Ron an unmistakeable glare, "Ginny don't listen to Ron you have to go to class!" "Hermiones right Ron!" Ginny shouted as she bolted out of Gryffindor common room.  
  
As Ginny dashed down the corridors she barely noticed the fact that she had trampled poor Professor Flitwick. Ginny had one thought in her mind and that was to get to potions class.  
  
Ginny finally reached the classroom, but was apprehensive of the door, '_Should I open it, what if Rons right?_'Ginny put her hand on the door and was about to turn the knobb when she was thrown forward by the door being opened on the opposite side.  
  
"Joining us late, Miss Weasley?" asked an all-to-familar, cold voice. "S-sorry Professor, _really_, I lost something and I was -" Ginny was interrupted by Snape, "_Silence!_ ...20 points from Gryffindor, and a detention, Miss Weasley."  
  
Potions class that day was worse than worse, it was - well, _rotten_. Snape kept harassing Creevey about his potion being too thin then he'd turn to Ginny and say that the potion wasn't suspose to match her hair. Class seemed like it'd never end, so when the bell finally rung it was like summer break!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 2: Ginny is in her dormitory, laying in her bed; thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_I just don't understand...  
  
Why...  
  
It hurts to put the question together...  
  
Why does Snape hate me?  
  
because I'm in Gryffindor.  
  
because I'm Harry Potter's best friend's sister.  
  
Probably both...  
  
So tired and....hurt  
  
Why in God's-name am I hurt?!  
  
because I'm a stupid fucking little girl  
  
Thats all this world will see me as  
  
....  
_   
Ginny rose from bed. Someone was down in the common room.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 3: Ginny sneaks into the common room to find a secret gathering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ginny opened the door to her dormintory very carefully, but didn't dare shut it afterwards; in case it made a sound. She then bent down and began to crawl down the twisted staircase until she reached the bottom.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing; Dumbledore, Snape, Mcgonagall, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Her Parents, and..._Sirius Black_  
  
  
_What the fuck is going on?  
  
This has got to be some sort of sick dream?!  
  
Ewww what the hell is Snape doing in Gryffindor tower?  
  
What am I saying?!  
  
Why is Sirius Black doing in Grffindor tower?!_  
  
  
"Miss Weasley, you may come out" Dumbledore said all of a sudden. Ginny emerged out of the shadows, her look of puzzlement only matched by those gathered there.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing out of bed?" Ginny's mother asked. Ginny replied honestly,"I heard something so I thought I'd check it out." Everyone looked very nervous; on the edge.  
  
"Would it not have been _safer_ Miss Weasley, to have stayed in your dormintory?" spoke that dreadful voice Ginny knew all to well. Snape was staring down at her with much delight in his beady black eyes.  
  
"I suspose, but I was just curious and -" Ginny was cut off by Snape, "Thought you'd save the day did you? Protect the common room from something bad." Ginny was more angery than anything now, looking back at what she was thinking earlier, _That's all this world will see me as._  
  
"The only thing bad here is you, I mean, my god. Haunt your own common room you stupid prick.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay I had to re-write the first chapter, I think its been imporved what do you think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	2. Chocolate Pickle Juice

  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ect.)  
  
A/N: I am eating Chocolate ice cream and it is good. That is why I choose to name this chapter Chocolate Pickle Juice, because I love chocolate and pickle juice (only the dill never the kosher).  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene: So there Ginny is trapped in a room of professors who are all staring at her shocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny stood there taking in everyone's shocked expression one at a time. It took about five minutes for it to occur to her of what she had said, "Did I say that outloud?"  
  
Ron and Harry broke down laughing; they could no longer hide the hillarious-ness of the situation. Sirius soon joined foot, but Hermione struggled to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yes, Ginny you did! I mean, HOW _DARE_ You!" Ginny's mother shrieked at her. Ginny didn't like being yelled at so she tried to defend herself...in all the wrong ways.  
  
"MUM I CAN'T HELP WHAT _HE_ IS! BOUT TIME SOMEONE TOLD HIM THE TRUTH!" Ginny shouted at her mother as she pointed at Snape. Ginny realized she wasn't going to win, but still felt so angery that she felt she was going to burst. Ginny turned to the stairs, "Good-night!"  
  
Just as Ginny took the first step to her dormitory Snape caught her shoulder and squeezed it tightly, "What did you call me?" Snape asked, his voice almost shaking with fury.  
  
_You_ Severus Snape, are the _most_ cruelest, lowest, er- Asshole-ish person on the face of this planet! I am _so_ fucking sick of all your fucking bullshit! Your fucking biased and a bigot! You think just because your a Professor you can walk all over the students as if they're dirt! You don't just _LET_ your students make fun of other house students, oh no, you _HELP_ them make fun of other house students. You call Hermione a know-it-all and wont let her answer questions when _obviously_ she knows the answer! And...And, Harry, you let your stupid little grudges get in the way of teaching, I mean, your always harassing him and trying to make him look like a nobody! So if I'm expected to live with people that you encourage to tease me about my hair and freckles then you have got another thing coming to you, because I hate your fucking guts and unlike everyone else here Snape, I don't _let_ people walk all over me.  
  
Everyone was more shocked, even Snape couldn't find the words to say. Ginny pulled her shoulder away and walked up the stairs to her dormitory feeling quite relieved Everyone was staring at her open-mouthed so when she reached her dormitory she slammed the door as hard as she could to help make the point that she was very angery.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 2: Ginny waits in her dorimtory by the door to see if they will announce her punishment  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throught very loudly, obviously what happened was still going through everyones mind. "Back to buisness then-" Dumbledore said cheerfully, but Snape butted in, "Surely headmaster, you are not going to _allow_ this?!" Dumbledore pondered this for a moment then spoke, "I was under the impression, Severus, that we were not gathered here as Professors, but as people discussing _our_ personal future." Argument ended, to Ginny's great relief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 3: a few days have passed and its time for Ginny to go to potions class agian, by that time Ginny's story had circled the school; she was a hero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ginny is sitting in the Gryffindor common room being comforted by Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"Look you have to go to potions, sure, no one knows what will happen because no ones seen him that mad but-" Hermione was trying to be reassuring but Ron cut her off, "Are you mental Hermione, Snape'll kill her!" Harry and Hermione nodded in unison.  
  
So as Ginny walked down to potions that day she thought....  
  
  
_Snape hates me I know it...  
  
But do I want him to hate me?  
  
Attention is nice and everyone has been really happy with me, but thats not why I spoke up...  
  
I said it for me! Because I didn't want to walked on.  
  
Some people like my mother may be ashamed, but I'm not, I'm proud.  
  
I stood up for myself, no one should be ashamed_  
  
  
Ginny had reached the potions class five minutes early; the hallway was deserted excepted for a tall greasy man decked out in black.  
  
"Miss Weasely, I wasn't accpecting _you_ to show." Snape said curtly. Ginny replied with great confidence, "Look down at me all you want Professor, you can't scare me..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What do you think, I love the ending myself. I wrote exactly what I would have told Snape if I was in hp land. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS! Thanks...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	3. Crimson Red Fears and Snape Transfigured

  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter ect.)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: The name of the fic doesn't make sense yet, but don't worry I'm getting there. This chapter will be like a prelude so that in the next chapter Ginny will Transfigure away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene: Potions class has just begun, Ginny has taken her usual seat in the back away from the slytherins, but the sinking feeling in her stomach tells her that Snape has revenge in mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Snape stared down at the Gryffindors with such hatred as he has only shown Potter. His eyes were looking deep into the students eyes as if to release their utmost fears; his essence was demonic. Once Creevy coughed and Snape took thirty points from Gryffindor! It was up setting Ginny, but Ginny realized Snape wanted her to get mad; he wanted a reason to get her expelled.  
  
"Miss Weasley, what is the main ingredient in, hmmm, Phantic Potion?" Snape asked in a mere whisper. Ginny replied definately, "I don't know, your the teacher, ask yourself." The anger of the other night was baring down on Ginny, she wanted to rip Snape like a piece of paper.  
  
  
_Oh what a blissful sound it would be  
  
Snape, almighty Snape, being torn by my hands, into oblivion!  
  
But...  
  
Regrets and tears forshadow this  
  
...Could I possibley...L-_  
  
  
Ginny was snapped back to reality by someone slapping her cheek. It was _Snape_!  
  
"I was just telling the class how you lost Gryffindor _ONE-HUNDRED_ points, Miss Weasley. I suggest you pay attention Miss Weasley, as it is you've already got _five_ detentions to serve and-" Snape was cut off by Ginny; at this point she didn't know what she was doing, "The _name_ is Ginny, and as far as those detentions go they mean _nothing_ to me."  
  
In a sense you could say Ginny deserved what she got after that. She was on the floor trying to figure out what had happend; had Snape hit her? Yes, he back-handed her. She could see Snapes face was raged like a mad-man's, but she wasn't going to let him dominate her.  
  
Soon Snape joined Ginny on the floor after she socked him in the groin. The students were screaming so Snape yelled at them that class was dismissed. All that was left was Ginny and Snape staring at eachother with a sort of passionate hate in their eyes.  
  
"You'll pay...Miss weasley..." Snape said in a hoarse, breathless whisper. "NO!" Ginny jumped up; she'd had enough.  
  
  
_"Cambiamento!"_  
  
  
Ginny had done it. She had pulled out her wand and muttered the first thing that came to mind. A transfiguration spell...  
  
  
_Oh my god...  
  
  
What did I just do?  
  
  
I...I transfigured Professor Snape into a-  
_   
  
Ginny let out a whimper. She was crying and rocking back and forth repeating in her head, _'What have I done!'_ She would have fainted if it hadn't been for that fact that a greasy black weasel chewing at her hand viciously.  
  
  
_Snape...Transfigured into a weasel!_  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So what do you think? it might have been a bit much, but what can I say...PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS! thanks...again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	4. What to do? Ginny's New Friend

  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ect.)  
  
A/N: I need more suggestions people! Should this be a long fiction or a Short? hmmm choices...anywho Snape is now Ginny's new pet weasel, isn't it grand?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene: Ginny is still in the deserted potions class with Snape, who she just moments ago turned into a Weasel!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ginny sat on the floor nexted to Snape who was shaking, either with rage or sheer fright. You could say he under estimated his foe which thus led to his downfall which was quite typical to happen to dark wizards.  
  
"Honestly Professor I _didn't_ want this, b-but YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE!" Ginny shouted at the small rodent. Poor Snape jumped of fright and made a run for his office door, but was cut off by Ginny's hand which scooped him up.  
  
Snape was now panic stricken and shaking, Ginny was sure now with fear and anger. Snape looked up at her and began to squeak loudly, obviously telling her off and telling her to reverse what she had done.  
  
Ginny tried to talk as gently as she could to Snape, "I'm sorry Snape, but I can't do that. Naturally the second I return you to normal, if I even can, you'll go to Mcgonagall and Dumbledore and I'll be _expelled!_ Oh but I'm sure you'd love that, _wouldn't you?_  
  
No sooner had Ginny finished her second did Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall walk through the door. "Albus, I'm sure everything is fin-" Mcgonagall gasped as she searched for words to say. Desks were toppled, papers everywhere, and there was Ginny sitting on the floor hold a greasy little black weasel; her robes thrashed and torn.  
  
"Please Ginny, explain what has happened here." Dumbledore said softly. Professor Mcgonagall seemed to be looking for someone, "Where is Professor Snape?" Ginny was not about to tell them the truth.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat, "Professor Snape and I got into an argument over my pet weasel, _he_ said that if I didn't get it to shut up he'd make shut up, so naturally I got deffensive and some crude remarks were made then I tripped and fell into Professor Snape making it _look_ like the Professor and I were _physically_ fighting one another. As for Professor Snape...h-he wandered off and I don't remember which way he went."  
  
Mcgonagall was convinced even though she knew from the other night that Ginny hated Snape and that she probably wouldn't miss the chance to duke it out with him. Dumbledore on the other had stared down at her curiously, "Is that so? I'm afraid even so, Miss Weasley, you must recieve a detention." Ginny only nodded, Dumbledore knew, she just knew it.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene 2: Ginny is walking up to Gryffindor tower with Snape who is struggling to free himself from her grasp.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"_Oh stop it you!_ I know your mad that I didn't tell the truth and now your stuck as my pet, but hey, look at the pros, You can spy on Potter...Of course not much you can do if he breaks the rules." Ginny was trying reasure Snape which wasn't working. So Ginny finally lost her temper, "Listen you good-for-nothing Weasel, be happy I didn't bash your head in! Besides if you run away how are you going to get fed?" At that thought Snape settled down quite a bit  
  
"Good Snape, now were going to have to put up an act so you _have_ to _pretend_ to like me at least. No biting anyone, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When we get to the tower we'll take a bath so no one gets any ideas...Greasy Black Weasel, Hermione wouldn't even have to ponder!" Ginny said actually quite lovingly. The look on Snapes face was pure hatred.  
  
Ginny began to tease Snape, "So what should we name you...Mr. Spadoodles, I like that. Maybe if were lucky I'll be able to find some love in you somewhere. _Doubtfull._"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene 3: Ginny has reached the Gryffindor tower and has successfully snuck up to the bath-tubs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ginny was running the water in the bath-tub to fill it up, she began to laugh at the sight of Snape's apprehensive look, "Don't worry Mr. Spadoodles, I won't let you drowned."  
  
Ginny picked up Snape and slowly lowered him into the water. Snape clinged on to Ginny's hand for dear life, but finally let go when Ginny pulled out and Apple and said she;d let him have it if he'd let go; he was starving.  
  
So Snape swam around for awhile, let Ginny wash him with soap and just as Ginny promised she gave him his apple. At that point it was very late at night and the both of them were very tired.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Suggestions!!! Reviews!!!! PLease!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	5. Snape Gone Missing

  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ect.)  
  
A/N: Snape is missing in action! what a shame... Anywho, people go looking for him, Snapes getting restless.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene: Ginny is waking up getting dressed (note: one of those intimate moments)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Okay turn your head, I need to change my underwear...actually how about you just go outside." Ginny muttered scratching her back. Snape didn't budge; he was making soft noises as he turned around.  
  
Giny was thinking as she got dressed...  
  
  
_Does he want to watch?  
  
Of course not, c'mon Gin...he's not a perv.  
  
but still would it be that bad if he did  
  
Ummm yeah Gin it would...  
_   
  
Ginny shuddered as she quickly dressed.  
  
It was a saturday so she had all day to think of what to do with Snape.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene 2: Ginny is down in the great hall eating breakfast with Proffessor-um er, Mr. Spadoodles.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ginny sat distant from Ron, Harry and Hermione that saturday morning. Ginny seemed to have some strange fear that Hermione would figure out her little secret and then she'd get _expelled_. No, Ginny wouldn't past Hermione to get her expelled. In the past year Hermione had become something of a rule freak, even though she was always breaking the rules herself.  
  
"Hey Ginny whats that you got there?" Ron asked as he looked down the table at Ginny. Everyone turned and looked at her. Ginny tried to hide Snape from view but it was too late people were scooting closer to get a better look.  
  
"Is that a _weasel_?" Hermione asked apprehensively. Ginny nodded. "But Ginny I didn't know you even had a pet." Ron said slightly dazed. Hermione looked at Ginny suspciously. "Umm, yes, well a friend gave him to me...His name is Mr. Spadoodles." Ginny replied.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall burst into the Great Hall.  
  
"Albus, he's no where to be found, Snape has vanished!" Mcgonagall said in a worried tone. Dumbledore turned and looked at Ginny with that stare of his. Snape began to act up furiously, after all this was his chance. Ginny was in big trouble, she had to do something!  
  
Ginny threw Snape into her back-pack and jetted out of the Great Hall as fast as she could. She wouldn't stop till she reached Gryffindor Tower...  
  
  
_ Why me?  
  
I didn't want this  
  
I didn't want Snape as my hostage!  
  
They'll lock me up in azkaban for this...  
  
My family, everything gone!  
  
Snape is not going to ruin my life  
  
he already has...  
  
Theres no way to fix this  
  
If I kill him  
  
Tonight..._  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene 3: its late saturday night. Ginny is about to kill Snape.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"You know you probably had people wondering..." Ginny said softly to Snape. Ginny was crying, she didn't want to complete her one option of escape. Ginny was holding Snape tightly to her chest while she sat rocking back and forth in the corner of Gryffindor common room. The room was dark and shrouded, it was now or never.  
  
Ginny wrapped her hands around Snapes neck and turned away. Snape what biting her and screeching madly; he knew what she was about to resort to.  
  
"I'm not as strong as you." Ginny was a complete wreck, her hands were trembling and she was crying so hard she could barely see. Snape stopped fussing when the moon lit Ginny's pain struck face. He was staring at her, his black eyes full of fear.  
  
Ginny kissed Snape on the head...  
  
Ginny was right she wasn't the same person as Snape, she was compassionate and loving, Snape being the exact opposite.  
  
Snape squeaked softly at Ginny, "Don't worry Professor I'll get what I deserve, I'm going straight to Dumbledore tomorrow and I'll be expelled."  
  
Ginny picked up Snape and began to climb the stairs to her dormintory...it was going to end.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, very depressing! Reviews! Suggestions!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	6. Ginny In Trouble

  
(Disclaimer: I don't own the characters ect.)  
A/N: Think it took me long enough?! Thanks for everyones support, I'm choosing to update my fics every Monday, and Wensday.  
  
  
Ginny in Trouble:   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene: Its 6 am and Ginny is heading towards Dumbledores office with snape fast asleep in her arms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_You are so expelled.  
  
  
Yes, but does it matter.  
  
  
Not that now your ready to admit you lov-_  
  
  
Ginny's thoughts were rudely interrupted by Draco Malfoy, "Where do you think your going Weasely?" Snape woke up at the sound of Draco's voice. "To speak with the Headmaster, whats it to you Malfoy?" Ginny replied. Draco smirked, "Is that so, When they find Professor Snape, I'll have him take 50 points from Gryffindor for talking back to a prefect." Ginny replied, "Oh I'm terrified now, When they find Snape I wouldn't be surprised if he took 5 billion points from Gryffindor!" Draco suddenly looked curious, "You wouldn't _know_ anything about his disappearence?" "If I did I sure wouldn't tell you, now would I?" Ginny walked away.  
  
  
_That fucker  
  
  
What if he tells someone something!  
  
  
No time to think about that now Gin_  
  
  
At that moment Dumbledore came out of his office and stepped aside to let Ginny on the steps, as if he was expecting her. Ginny walked on the steps then Dumbledore did the same and then Gargoyle twisted upwards.  
  
  
_I'm going to be expelled  
  
  
It's all going to end  
  
  
My mother will disown me  
  
  
My father will be ashamed  
  
  
Fred and Geogre wont be failures anymore_  
  
  
Ginny started to cry and much to her discomfort both Snape and Dumbledore stared at her. She knew whatever was going to happen she deserved it. It was about to end...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene 2: Dumbledores office (dun dun dun!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Dumbledore sat down behind his desk as he surveyed Ginny. His silence was a dark sign, Ginny knew she had to speak up.  
  
Ginny held out Snape, "Heres Professor Snape." Dumbledore motioned for her to place him on his desk. "Professor Snape and I, as you know, have been orally fighting for the past week. Two days ago during one of his potion lessons I decided to make a very rude comment and the Professor back-handed me. A-after Professor Snape had dismissed the class, at that point we were _Physically_ fighting, I lost control and transfigured Professor Snape."  
  
So there Ginny stood, everything laid out, her life about to be destroyed forever, but then someone came rushing into Dumbledores Office.  
  
"Dumbledore!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Its the Minister of Magic, he's missing!!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Ginny, "Hey don't look at me, I didn't do it."  
  
Dumbledore was quickly rushed out the door, but he finally spoke up, "Miss Weasely you are suspended until further notice, food and drink will be brought up to you and your Weasel."  
  
As Dumbledore passed his desk he muttered an apology to Professor Snape then left quickly.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene 3: In Gryffindor Common Room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_ It could have been worse  
  
  
It'll get worse...  
  
  
I'm sure that my mom and dad will know soon  
  
  
I cant get a real job without an education  
  
  
I'll end up a hooker  
  
  
Maybe Snape will be my first costumer  
  
  
Oh. My. God. I didn't just say- I mean think that  
  
  
NO having sexual fantasies about your transfigured Potions master_  
  
  
Ginny settled down alittle and ate a quiet dinner with the Professor. When she was getting up, Ron, Harry and Hermione burst through the door.  
  
"Suspended?! For what?" Ron obviously found out from his mother something was up.  
  
"Yes Ginny we'd all like to know." Hermione said with pursed lips. Harry simply nodded.  
  
"Dumbledore told me not to say, Goodnight." Ginny walked up to bed with Snape in her arms.  
  
  
A/N: Not bad! SUGGESTIONS!!!  



End file.
